Training for the Olympics!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: The Titans find themselves training for the first Galaxy sponsored Olympics. Though when Starfire asks Naruto to help her stretch things begin to heat up. Phoenixbird16 image. Check deviantart.


Training for the Olympics!

0

Naruto x Starfire

0

Author's note

0

Naruto's background is the same as the story Painting, but this is not a sequel to those series of oneshots.

0

Story Start

0

"HUURRRRRRRRRRRAAH!'' a deafening cry echoed in the background. What follow was an impact causing the ground to tremor slightly. Obviously this was the pounding sound of a giant, invading the planet with his massive steel hammer. Considering what happened on this world everyday it wouldn't be out of the norm. It was actually Victor Stone, a.k.a. Cyborg of the Teen Titans throwing a steel ball. The Titans were training for the Intergalactic Olympics being sponsored by an alien race to encourage peace between the galaxies.

Cyborg was training for the strength event, Beastboy was currently hitting the pool, improving his stamina for the swimming events, and Robin was doing the pole vaulting. Naruto would be doing Track and Starfire was handling the creature wrestling. Naruto came to stop, and check his time. 98.9 for the thousand meter stretch. Not bad, but the record was 96.7 meaning he had to step up his game. He went over to the fence and toweled himself off, taking a gulp of Gatorade as the movement of something caught his eye.

He soon realized the object of his admiration was Starfire doing a series of front aerial jumps across the mat, her well-toned frame with a tiny purple and black leotard, contorting, spreading and swirling in all manner of elaborate choreography that was eye catching. With a body like hers it was nearly impossible not to make anything she wore sexual.

''You know, you never really use acrobatics or movements like that in battle.'' Naruto called out to her as Starfire began winding down. She was panting slightly, her chest rising and falling.

''It is something Like to keep in reserves if I ever find myself unable to use Star Bolts or fly.'' she explained.

''That makes sense.'' he said, noticing that she was shifting uncomfortably. ''Are you okay?''

''I believe I may have pulled something during our last battle. I suppose more stretching is in order.'' she stated as she floated up in the air and pulled a knee against her chest, frowning about the discomfort. "Can you assist me? I believe if you assist me it should make the stretches more effective.''

''Wait...you want me to...'' he trailed off before he could finish the question and gulped.

''Yes, I still have a lot of practice to complete.'' she stated as she floated down to the ground. Naruto gulped, but went over to Starfire who confidently extended her leg. Naruto got a good grip on her leg and raised it to her head. ''Push as much as you can! Our difference in strength is going to require you to push as hard as you can.''

Letting out an exhale Naruto pushed and his shoulders tensed slightly.

''You have to push harder Naruto. I'm not feeling anything!''

Naruto pushed with more effort and yet again not a thing. He let out a grunt and nearly slipped.

''Maybe I should ask one of the others.''

''I got this!'' Naruto snapped, his ego slightly bruised. So he jumped in head first by channeling sage chakra and going into Sage Mode. That was just the boost he needed as Starfire's long slender leg was now caught between his and her chest. ''Oh X'hal! That's it Naruto! This sensation is quite nice!''

Naruto's face heated up as he could practically taste her warmth. Her longer slender leg which now hook around his shoulder and the fact that their crotches were inches away from rubbing together was making him quite anxious. Naruto pulled away, wiping his sweaty brow with his sleeve as he tried to calm his beating heart.

''Now my other leg.'' she stated nonchalantly, apparently unaffected by the action.

Despite his embarrassment Naruto complied. As he stretched out her other leg. After that Starfire thanked him and continued her stretches. Positioning her legs shoulder-width apart she bent over at the waste, to stretch her hamstrings. Naruto found his eyes glued to her taut posterior as a result. She then began shimming her hips and moaning as she pushed herself further to the ground.

''I'm hitting the showers!" Naruto exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly as he hastily exited the training ground. He found himself taking a nice, long, cold shower. He exited the shower, drying off with a shiver. He had finished drying his head and was about to step about the door when he bumped into two very soft somethings. ''S-Star.'' he stammered, jumping back as his cheeks heated up. ''W-What are you doing here?''

''It appears that the human female attempts at attracting a mate do not suit me. I played coy and teased you, but instead of displaying interest in merely drove you off.'' she answered as he blinked owlishly at her answer.

''I see.'' he stated, trying to process what he just learned.

''So now I'll do it the Tamaranean way.'' she stated as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled into a passionate, searing kiss that left him nearly breathless when it finished. ''It appears my people's way is more effective.'' she said with a coy smile after glancing down.

''Yeah,'' Naruto replied in a bit of a daze.

''Since you appear to be worn out we can resume 'training' tomorrow.''

''Huh, uum yeah,'' he awkwardly replied before letting out a small shout and grabbing a towel to cover his state of undress, to which Starfire merely giggled at his reaction. Suffice to say Training for the Olympics got a lot more interesting.


End file.
